


say your right words

by ElijahDarling



Series: My Kingdom is as Great [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Alec Hardison/Parker, Minor Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford, Nathan Ford is Fae, Parker is a Changeling, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 01, When Human and Fae Law Collide, let's steal ourselves a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Sometimes when the team is on comms, in a rare quiet moment, Parker will hear Nate breathing and it’ll ever so faintly sound like rattling bones.It is in those stolen seconds that she lets herself feel homesick."There's the world, and the Underworld, and Parker doesn't really belong to either.





	say your right words

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is Labyrinth references in series title and fic title. 
> 
> This ficlet reeks of "I write what I want because no one can stop me" and is v. self indulgent.

1.

 

Sometimes when the team is on comms, in a rare quiet moment, Parker will hear Nate breathing and it’ll ever so faintly sound like rattling bones.

 

It is in those stolen seconds that she lets herself feel homesick.

 

2.

 

She’d been achingly young when they left her behind - unnaturally quiet compared to a human toddler -  _ freakishly  _ quiet compared to the screaming sickly one her kin took in trade. It was the father that stumbled into the room in a panic when he returned from his brief grocery store trip to discover his wife still in bed and not hearing his child that usually filled their home with endless shrieks. 

 

He must have known the instant he saw her. She’d read her records before burning the entire building down; how she’d been left at a firehouse. The small child with uncanny eyes.

 

Parker remembers seeing relief in his own, but no amount of digging uncovers his name, so she’ll never get the chance to ask why he hadn’t simply drowned her in the tub. 

 

The murder of changelings hadn’t been outlawed until 1996, until then it had only been fear of retribution from The Folk that insured any chance of survival. 

 

She wishes she knew his name, but it’s this missing detail that convinces her he must have known. He must have known. 

 

(She spends years trying to find him, and in the end only feels like the one misplaced.)

  
3.

 

“ _ Nathan Ford has a will of iron. _ ” She’ll overhear as she maneuvers through ventilation shafts - always existing in the veins of the world around her and unseen by kin or kindred or humans.

 

When she  _ meets _ Nate, she smiles. Like they share a private joke.

 

4.

 

Parker knows that Sophie isn’t one of The Folk, but she is convinced that there must be someone distantly in the blood. She knows about unseen things, and she poses this thought to Nate.

 

“Oh, she’s human alright. Every inch and straight to the bone, Sophie is.”

 

Then Sophie cons them into going after both Davids. 

 

_ (To the bone _ , she thinks, and runs into her arms right off the edge of the building.

 

_ Every inch.) _

 

5.

 

“You’re an honest man.” Eliot says, and smirks.

 

Nathan Ford blinks his uncanny eyes in return.

 

6.

 

It isn’t that Hardison doesn’t look thoroughly enough - it’s that Parker is bad at being found.

 

7.

 

Once, deep in withdrawal and half out of his mind, Nathan Ford looks at her and asks her if she is in on the joke.

 

“They took my child -  _ my blood _ \- and then unto me I find you three delivered in my lap. And of course you’re a changeling. Why would you be anything else?” He laughed. She hadn’t.

 

Ah, so Nate had known the instant he saw her as well.

 

Of course he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ElijahDarling on Tumblr too. Come hang?


End file.
